Secret Couple
by AbigailRabbit98
Summary: After being kidnapped by Ari, Agents Kate Todd and Jethro Gibbs decide to take the next step in their secret relationship- getting married.
1. I love you

It had been an eventful day for Gibbs and the team. The terrorist, Ari Haswari had kidnapped Kate. Kate seemed to be fine, but Gibbs couldn't stop worrying about her. He wanted the bastard dead. Gibbs took a sip of bourbon when he heard someone upstairs. He grabbed his gun and waited.

"Gibbs, it's me." The voice he knew as Kate's announced and he put the gun down.

"Come on down." He told her as he continued working on the boat.

"I thought you'd still be at the office..." Kate stated as she admired the boat.

"Yeah well I needed to think. So, what brings you by?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"So you came to drink bourbon and work on a boat?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Sure at least it'll get my mind off of today..."

Gibbs wanted to pull her close to him and kiss her, but they'd only been on a few casual dates and he didn't want to do anything that might make the day worse.

"You're thinking about something," Gibbs gave her a look, "Come on tell me." Kate took a step closer to him.

"I was thinking about you. Damn it Kate, I don't know what you've done to me, but damn it. Kate I'm in love with you. Today I realized how much you mean to me and I don't know what I would have done if Ari had done something to you. Kate, I know our feelings our mutual and god what I'm trying to say is Kate, I've never felt this way about anyone else. You're different from any woman I've ever known and I couldn't live without you. I know this is quick, but marry me, Kate."

Kate's jaw dropped and she was silent for a moment, but that moment felt like a billion years.

"Yes, Jethro. I'll marry you." Kate's eyes started to water and she kissed her now fiancé. They held each other for a few minutes.

"You know if we want to continue working together we can't let anyone know about this." Kate told him.

"I know. We'll keep it secret at work. Kate, I don't want a long engagement though. I want to make you my wife soon."

"I'd marry you right now, Jethro."

"We could get married tomorrow."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, but if you want to wait and plan a wedding that's find. I was just thinking with the whole Ari situation we could get married tomorrow and once, the whole thing is over we have an actual wedding with everyone there," He saw Kate's shocked expression, "Nevermind Kate. I just don't want to lose you and with this job it's possi-" Kate cut him off.

"Should I call Abby now or later to tell her we're getting married tomorrow, because we need witnesses and we'd never hear the end of it if we didn't invite her."

"You want to get married tomorrow?"

"What did I just say? I'd marry you right now. I'm all in for tomorrow." Kate smiled.

"I guess I better inform Ducky too." Gibbs said before he kissed Kate again.

"Hello?" Abby answered.

"Abs, it's Kate. I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure, but Kate it's late."

"I know and I'm sorry, but I'm engaged." Kate exclaimed and it woke Abby up.

"You're getting married. When? Where? To who? OHMYGOD you're getting married! Can I help plan?! I-"

"ABBY! Let me talk."

"Go on."

"Gibbs and I want to get married tomorrow and we want you there, but it needs to be a secret or we can't work together."

"I KNEW IT! You and Gibbs! KIBBS! Of course I'll be there! I knew you were secretly dating, but you're getting married TOMORRROW! You guys are so cute! You'll make such cute Gibblets!"

"Whoa Abby! Gibblets? We're getting married tomorrow. We haven't even really discussed kids yet.

"I'm just excited!"

"Thanks Abs. Come over to my place tomorrow at say 9?"

"Awesome! Remember Gibbs can't see you until the wedding so, go home."

"Okay. See ya Abs!"

Kate said goodbye to her fiancé and got in her car excited to be married to the only man she's truly loved.


	2. I do

Kate woke promptly at 0630 as usual. She grinned as she woke up, today she was getting married. She went for her morning run excited and full of energy. When she returned from her run she got in the shower and began fantasizing about her and Jethro together in the shower. She moaned at the thought.

"Kate! You're getting married today!" Kate heard Abby announce.

"Hey Abs! I'll be out in a moment." Kate hurried out of the shower, happy that Abby had arrived, because she had no clue what she was going to wear.

"Damn Kate, Gibbs is going to be all over you. Here put this while I do your hair." Kate blushed as she saw Abby waiting for her in her bedroom.

Kate sat down and allowed Abby to do her hair.

"I can't believe I'm getting married." Kate said to herself.

"I can't believe Gibbs proposed! I expected you would be the one asking him."

"I was shocked. He was so sweet."

"Do you know what you're going to wear?"

"Abs, that's why you're here.

Abby started taking dresses out of the closet until she found a whie dress.

"Have you worn this before?" Abby asked holding up the beautiful white formal dress.

"No. I bought it, but I've never found a reason to wear it."

"Well now you do."

"Gibbs is going to be speechless when he sees you Kate." Abby says as they arrive at the church.

"Abby, this is the church I go to..." Kate looked at Abby and realized she must have planned this overnight with Gibbs and Ducky.

Pastor O'Connell greeted them at the door.

"Caitlin, you look beautiful."

"Thank you and thank you for doing this on such short notice."

"Just tell me Caitlin, why so soon?

"I love Jethro. We've been through a lot at work these past couple of months and after being kidnapped by someone quite dangerous, we realized how much we love each other and how short life is. I know Jethro is the one for me."

"Good, because your fiancé had the same answer and I don't wish to marry people who do not love each other." The Pastor told her.

Kate and Abby walked into the sanctuary. Gibbs could have sworn he was dreaming when he saw his fiancé appear looking like an angel. The couple continued to look at each other which such love and adoration.

"Do you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs take Caitlin Anne Todd to be your wife?"

"I, Leroy Jethro Gibbs take you, Caitlin Anne Todd, to be my wife, according to God's holy decree: to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do we part: and to that I pledge you my faithfulness." Gibbs pledged to his soon to be wife.

"I, Caitlin Anne Todd take you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, to be my husband, according to God's holy decree: to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do we part: and to that I pledge you my faithfulness." Kate choked out, as she was nearly in tears.

"Rings."

Ducky handed Gibbs a ring.

"Kate, this ring is a symbol of my love for you. Never ending." Gibbs told her as he placed the most beautiful ring on her finger,

"Jethro, this ring is a symbol of my love for you." Kate slipped a silver band onto Gibbs finger.

"You may kiss the bride."

Gibbs eagerly leaned in towards Kate and they shared a short sweet yet, passionate kiss.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." This time Kate and Gibbs lips met and wouldn't separate until Abby made a comment to Ducky.

"Congratulations Jethro, Caitlin." Ducky congratulated the newlyweds. Ducky had a feeling this marriage to Caitlin was the real deal. He saw the love Jethro had for Caitlin it was nothing like he'd ever seen before.

"Thank you, Ducky."

"When can we start expecting Gibblets?" Abby asked teasingly.

"Soon." Kate smiled and kissed her husband.

"Well Jethro, I do believe you and your bride should be getting home." Ducky told him and Abby smirked.

"Will do."

It was a miracle that they hadn't already made love in the car. By the time they got in the doorway they were just past the point of no return. Kate locked the door and Gibbs picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. Kate's hands were already unbuttoning Gibbs shirt and he was unzipping her dress.

"Beautiful." Gibbs said he took Kate's dress of and they were only left in their undergarments. Their lips met and Gibbs slowly took off Kate's bra as she started pulling down his briefs. Within seconds they were both completely naked.

Gibbs eyed Kate's naked body, "Even more beautiful than I ever could have imagined."

Kate blushed as she began running her hands down her husband's body, "You surely do not disappoint." Kate smirked as she allowed his cock to touch her.

"I try not to when such a beautiful woman is right here."

Gibbs began caressing and kissing Kate's perfect breasts.

"AH Jethro! I need more of you." Kate demanded as she felt herself getting very wet.

Gibbs lips moved down from her breasts to just below her waist when he slide a finger between her legs and Kate gasped.

"Make love to me now, Jethro. I'm going to go crazy if you don't."

With one quick motion Gibbs cock was now thrusting inside of Kate's core. They were both moaning and demanding more of each other.

"You could have...just told me...how wet your pussy was...Katie." Gibbs panted.

"That is very...arousing...when you talk like that. You're cock feels so good inside of me."

Gibbs thrust harder inside Kate he moved his hands so they were on her ass. Kate tilted her head back in pleasure and Gibbs began rubbing her clit.

Kate gasped, "Ohhhh YES! More Jethro. Oh my god yes...that's oh. I'M SO CLOSE!" Gibbs rubbed her clit just a tad bit harder before she reached her climax and her pussy tightened around his cock causing Gibbs to orgasm as well. They collapsed into each other's arms.

"Who knew that would be so incredible." Kate asked him.

"Mrs. Gibbs, I want to make love to you for the rest of the day and into the night."

"Mr. Gibbs, if the next round is as incredible as this one I may very well let you make love to me all night long."


	3. Family?

Kate awoke to an empty bed and an annoying alarm clock. She didn't want to get out of bed. She wanted to cuddle and make love to her husband all day, but they had to go to work. Not much of Kate's stuff was here, in her new home. Abby had dropped off a few boxes of clothes for Kate from her apartment. She decided on a white and black work appropriate dress.

"Morning Katie, you hungry?" Gibbs greeted his wife with a kiss.

"Looks delicious."

Gibbs set a plate of food in front of his wife and a cup of coffee with cream and sugar. Kate carefully took a sip of her coffee while looking at Gibbs.

"When did you have time to go to your caffeine dealer?" Kate asked.

"When you were sleeping," Gibbs smirked, "It was painful putting that _stuff_ in your coffee."

"Thank you for putting that stuff in my coffee."

"After work I think we should go pack up more of your stuff."

"That would be nice, because this house needs a woman's touch to it."

"Wouldn't object to having a certain beautiful woman touch me."

"Jethro!"

"Come on, Kate we better get going."

Kate grabbed her coffee and reluctantly got in the car, terrified of Gibbs's driving. They didn't talk much on their way to work, but there was a lot of sneaky touching. They both knew they needed to stop or they'd never be able to get through the day without having sex.

Kate walked into the bullpen to find a shirtless DiNozzo complaining resulting in her teasing him about being working out and sweating. She mentally sighed knowing her day had only started as she walked behind her desk when something moved.

"Ah, morning, Agent Todd." Said the voice of the newbie agent, Timothy McGee

"McGee!"

"Yeah?"

"You have two seconds to tell me what you're doing down there,!" Kate demanded.

"I'm, ah, upgrading the computer network and, ah..." McGee stuttered.

"Time's up!" Kate began dragging McGee up by his ears while he insisted he wasn't looking.

Kate believed the probie, but he was the probie. Kate sat down at her desk and began working. Gibbs had praised McGee and told him to ask for help if he needed any, but Tony being Tony started intimidating him.

"Don't let him intimate you, McGee. That's my job today." Kate stated matter of factly.

"I didn't look." McGee told DiNozzo.

"Oh no, I believe you. I just have a little question that I want to ask you. Is she a pantyhose or a thong girl. 'Cause I'm thinking thong...AH!" Kate sucker punched DiNozzo.

Gibbs gave his famous stare and everyone got back to paper work as they didn't have a case...yet.

Kate and Gibbs kept stealing glances at each other. Kate couldn't concentrate so, she went down to Abby's lap where the goth was excitedly waiting for her.

"Soooo…" Abby greeted her friend.

"What?" Kate knew Abby wanted something.

"How was your wedding night? Is Gibbs good in bed?"

"Abby!"

"Kaaate, you have to give me something!"

"Alright, but no telling anyone. It was amazing. Gibbs is well bigger than I imagined. It was great and he is very good at pleasing." Kate admitted remembering the previous night.

"The bossman and you such a cute couple. So, when are you going to tell everyone?"

"Umm when the time is right I guess. I don't know."

"So you don't know when I can start planning your wedding?"

"No, but I'm sure if you beg Jethro-Gibbs enough he'll start making decisions."

The team had just caught a case. A possible kidnapping. Kate and McGee were sent to check out the house where a Captain's wife and blind daughter may have been abducted from. Gibbs was going in as Gunnery Sergeant to the Captain's office to slip a camera and microphone. Gibbs couldn't imagine what Captain Watson was going through knowing that his wife and daughter were kidnapped and would be killed if he didn't pay two million dollars however, Gibbs did know what is was like to learn that his family had been murdered.

"Gibbs, I need to talk to you." Kate told him pulling him out of Abby's lap where he was impatiently waiting for her to analyze the kidnapper's voice.

"What is it Kate?" He asked as they entered the elevator.

"How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Jethro, I know you're not. The little girl, Sandy reminds you of when you lost Kelly."

"Kate..."

"Gibbs, we're married. You talk to me about these things. I'm your wife."

"I know. We have to find them. I couldn't save Shannon and Kelly, but I can try and save the girl and her mother."

"Better. I love you," Kate leaned in for a quick kiss,"Oh and by the way Abby wants to know when she can start planning our wedding."

The door opened and they both returned to Abby's lap where Abby had wired the feed of the office into MTAC.

"Tell the kidnapper you want a good faith gesture to release Sandy." Gibbs says into the microphone.

Captain Watson repeats what Gibbs told him to do, demanding to release his daughter, but the kidnapper threatens to have Sandy live in a world of darkness by making her lose her hearing in addition to her being blind.

"Gibbs, we can't risk it." Kate comments.

"He's bluffing. Demand he release her." Gibbs tells the Captain.

"Gibbs! He could kill her, we can't risk it." Kate strongly protests.

"Kate, after he gets the money what will he do. He could still kill them."

"Gibbs!"

"Profile him tell me. What will happen after he gets the money?"

"It's a possibility he will kill them, but I think he's doing this for the money and using Watson's family as a way to get it. If he gets the money he'll likely let them go."

The phone rings and the agents jump back into focusing on the situation. On the other line is Sandy crying and unaware of where she is. The kidnapper tells the Captain she's at the train station.

"DiNozzo, Kate GO!" Gibbs orders.

"Sandy? Sandy!" DiNozzo calls out as they search the train station.

A girl is crouched next to a phone booth and the two agents share the same look it's her.

"Sandy? My name's Kate and I'm here with my friend Tony we work for NCIS that stands for-"

"I know what it stands for. You came to talk at my school. Are you going to get my mom?" Sandy asks.

"We are." Tony says.

Kate picks up the little girl and imagines what it would be like to have a child of her own.

"Son of a bi*** had his OWN family kidnapped! JUST THREW AWAY HIS FAMILY!" Gibbs ranted to Kate back at the office.

"And he'll pay for what he did, Jethro. When we have a child, the child will be so lucky to have you as a dad." Kate replied.

"And with you as a mom. You were amazing with her today." Gibbs gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Kate left the building first and it was another half hour before Gibbs joined her. They were trying to hide the fact that they had come in the same car.

"How many kids do you want?" Kate asked.

"Two or three. Why?" Gibbs replied.

"I was just curious. We've talked about having kids, but never about how many or when and today got me thinking about having a family."

"How many kids do you want?"

"I don't know. At least two, but if we were to have more than two I wouldn't want them all around the same age." Kate replied.

"It'd be nice to have a child running around this place again."

"You know it's okay to miss Kelly and say her name."

"Kate, you're the only person I've told about Shannon and Kelly since, they died."

"I know. Kelly was a beautiful girl. She's my stepdaughter now, Jethro."

"She was beautiful just like Shannon. It broke my heart every time she cried when I left for a deployment."

"They're both looking down on you. Happy that you've found someone to love again. Proud of all you've done."

Gibbs smiled at Kate, she's so good at comforting him and others and always knows what to say.

"Love you Katie."

"Not more than I love you."

"So, can we work on our boat now?" Kate excitedly asked him.

Gibbs laughed at her enthusiasm towards his hobby, "Yea. Let's go work on her and maybe by the time a mini you is on the way she'll be done."

"Oh so you know that if I get pregnant we'll be having a girl. What if I think we'll have a mini Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

"Then I guess the world may be doomed."

Kate burst out laughing knowing that her husband could be a stubborn pain in the ass.


	4. Domesticated

"Mmmm what's in the oven?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the house.

"Lasagna and you're late." Kate told him.

"I still made it home for dinner."

"Yeah just in time for dinner." Kate went to take the Lasagna out of the oven and serve it.

Gibbs took a huge bite of food and Kate stared at him.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"I just took it out of the oven."

"You're such a good cook I couldn't wait."

Kate shook her head.

"So why are you late?"

"Abby."

"What did Abby do?" Kate smirked knowing it probably had to do with planning a wedding.

"Start planning our wedding."

"She's not patient, Jethro. You know that...you're not patient either. Maybe that's why you get along so well"

"Hey!"

"Tony called me again while you were chatting with Abby." Kate complained.

"He wanted you to spend the night make sure he's okay."

"YES! He's such a drama queen! He doesn't have a concussion just a badly bruised head...and ego."

"Just turn your phone off that's what I do." Gibbs tells her.

"I did and you take the battery out of your phone and put it in bourbon!" Kate remarked.

Gibbs glared at her.

"I'm going to shower." Kate got up from the table. She knew Gibbs would follow her to the bathroom and wait for her. She stripped off her clothes and peeked out the bathroom door and sure enough there was her husband in the bedroom.

"Care to join me Jethro?" Kate asked seductively.

She jumped into the shower waiting for Gibbs.

"Damn Katie, didn't know you're into shower sex." Gibbs teased.

Gibbs pulled Kate in for a kiss. She nipped at his lip and he gladly gave her tongue permission to dominate his. Gibbs began caressing Kate's breasts.

"So beautiful." Gibbs ran his finger over her nipple and began kissing her neck.

"Mmmm. OH!" Kate exclaimed as Gibbs brushed his tongue over a sensitive spot in her neck.

Kate's tongue ran over his muscular chest. She ran her fingers across each scar on his body kissing his most recent wound. He ran his hand down her back and between her legs.

"I want you now." Gibbs stated.

"Mmmm k." Kate muttered focused on his body.

"You are incredibly sexy all wet."

"My pussy is always wet around you."

"Katieee."

He pinned her against the shower wall and Kate spread her legs allowing his cock entrance into her pussy. Kate wrapped her smooth legs around his waist as he picked her up. He thrusted into her while his tongue was exploring her mouth. Her hands massaging his neck. Their lungs screaming for air, but they couldn't stop.

"W ow that...was...the best...kiss." Kate panted.

"Absolutely. The water's freezing. Let's take this elsewhere."

Gibbs grabbed a towel and began drying off his Kate. He started with her back and breats and worked his way down.

"Foreplay by drying me off, Jethro?"

"Mmhmm. I love your naked body." Kate blushed.

Gibbs carried Kate to the bed where she was begging for him. He thrust into her core and Kate moaned.

"Oooh. More now."

"What was that?

"Harder please Jeth."

He obeyed thrusting harder in her pussy, her warm walls beginning to tighten around his cock. He knew Kate was getting close by the look in her beautiful brown eyes and the noises she made. He loved to please her and watch her orgasm. He began teasing her clit by giving it soft touches.

"Getting close love?"

"Ahh yea."

He continued teasing her clit when Kate began rubbing her clit herself. He continued thrusting into her, exploring each inch of her with his cock. He came and looked back in her eyes and knew she was going to reach her climax any second. He kissed her neck while rubbing her swelling clit. Kate threw her head back as she began convulsing and screaming his name.

Kate collapsed into his waiting arms.

"You're such a tease." Kate accused.

"You like it."

"Mmhmm." Kate mumbled as she cuddled her husband, his strong arms wrapped around her naked body. They stayed like that for a while just cuddling and loving one another.

"This house is still so dull."

"How? I put up pictures!" Gibbs protested.

"Three pictures and in the bedroom!" Kate argued.

"What do you suggest we do!"

"Decorate."

Gibbs made a face, "That's more of a girly thing."

"Then, I'll decorate."

"No no no I'll help can't let you make it to feminine."

"Okay! I'm thinking we should paint the walls and we need to get new shades for the windows."

"Paint?"

"Yeah. The living room a brown or a darker red."

"And the furniture?"

"Well we can keep some of your stuff and some of mine...not that I have a lot."

"When do we plan on doing this?"

"A few weeks from now. We first have to choose what furniture we'll keep and we might order a few things. These things take time."

"Okay. First, can we finish unpacking your clothes and stuff?"

"Yep."

Kate and Gibbs began unpacking the remaining two large boxes of her clothes. Kate was doing most of the folding, because Gibbs wasn't doing such a great job.

"Katie, what's this for," Gibbs asked holding up a matching lacey set of lingerie, "These are very small. I don't think they cover all of you."

"Give me those." Kate demanded.

"I think you should try these on if I let you have them."

"Oh no that's for special occasions."

"I guess I'll keep them. Think DiNozzo would like to see what type of panties you wear?" Gibbs teased.

"JETHRO!"

"Caitlin."

"I was thinking about putting them on, but now I don't think you'll get to see me wear them anytime soon." Kate grabbed them out of Gibbs hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too, but you still aren't grtting me to wear it. Now go unpack."

It took a while, but they finished folding and hanging up Kate's clothes. Gibbs had commented on all her more revealing pieces of clothing while unpacking it. They also had finished unpacking pictures and photo albums.

"I'm too tired to cook." Kate was exhausted.

"Take out?"

"Chinese?"

"Always."

Kate smiled knowing her husband's diet consisted mainly of Chinese takeout before they met.

"Movie?" Gibbs asked.

"Depends what movie are we going to watch?" Kate asked.

"The Titanic."

"You want to watch the Titanic?"

Gibbs shrugged and went to put the movie on. Kate snuggled up against him as the movie began. Gibbs wouldn't admit the movie was actually good, but Kate knew he thought so. He liked to watch sad movies with Kate if it meant he got to hold her. Ever since he met Kate, he'd started doing things he didn't usually do like watching movies and going out with her rather than working on a boat.

"Mine." Kate hissed as Gibbs tried to take the remaining beef and vegetables.

"I want the noodles then."

"Fine, but that's mine." Kate demanded seriously.

"You're so cute." Gibbs laughed at his wife's possessiveness over her food.

"Ssssh this is my favorite part." Kate hushed him. Gibbs knew she had many favorite parts and this was her way of telling him to shut up.

By the end of the movie, Kate was fighting to keep her eyes opened.

"Katie, time for bed."

"Hmm?" Kate muttered.

"Movie's over." Gibbs told her.

"K." Kate half consciously responded.

Gibbs knew she wasn't going to get up on her own. He carried her to bed, tucked her in, and kissed her forehead before climbing in next to her.

"I love you. Sleep tight." Gibbs whispered to the beautiful woman next to him.


	5. Date Day

"That was one very disturbing case. She put a dead murderer's semen in her victim. That's so sickening." Kate vented disturbed at what the murderer had done.

"You know what I was thinking throughout this whole case?"

"Hmm?"

"How glad I am that you weren't the victim. I'll never let anyone do anything like that to you."

"I know."

"Enough talk about work." Gibbs declares.

"I agree."

"Let's go out."

"Huh?"

"Out on a date."

"I'd love to go on a spontaneous date with you." Kate kissed him.

"Go take Toni on a walk or something and then I'll be ready."

"Spontaneous idea?" She asks.

"Mhmm and I need some time to get it together." Gibbs gives her a quick peck on the lips before urging her to leave.

"Toni!" Kate calls and the little dog came running to her side.

Kate was excited to see what Gibbs had planned for them. She jogged with Toni around the block twice, before returning home.

"Can I come in?" Kate yells into the house.

"Yea." Gibbs responds.

"Hiding your idea?" Kate teases.

"Mhmm." They lean in for a kiss. They get caught up in the moment, kissing passionately and touching each other. Kate begins to try and take off his shirt when he stops her.

"Not yet, Katie." He tells her with a sparkle in his eye.

"You need to finish what you started." Kate tells him sternly. She's frustarated with him for leading her on like that.

"Oh trust me I will in a little while and it'll be amazing." He tells her.

Kate glares at him. She's getting horny thanks to Gibbs. Gibbs can see the look in her eyes, one of passion and sexual frustration. He smirks and prompts her to hurry and get ready.

Kate changes into something comfortable, casual, and slightly revealing. She proceeds to the drive way where Gibbs is waiting for her.

"Put this on." Gibbs orders, handing her a blindfold.

"Really?"

"Yes." Gibbs ties the blindfold and leads her to the car.

Kate's anxious to know where they're going and when her sexual needs will be met. She tries to get Jethro to give her an inkling of where they're going, but he tells her to be patient. The car finally stops and Gibbs tells her to stay put. Kate reluctantly obeys.

"Okay we're almost there." Gibbs helps her out of the car and they begin walking.

Kate thinks they might be in a forest. The ground is rocky and she's constantly being told to watch her step. She can also hear water.

"Okay we're here." Gibbs untied her blindfold.

Kate gasps at the beauty in front of her, they're in a clearing. A small clear lake with a small waterfall.

"It's beautiful."

Gibbs lays down a blanket and opens up a basket setting out food.

"Chicken sandwiches, potato salad, strawberries, and some of those chocolate chip cookies you made yesterday." Gibbs tells her.

"This is amazing." Kate smiles.

"I thought you might like it."

"And people say you're a bastard."

"Only to people who aren't you."

Kate smiles at his cheesy response. Gibbs watches Kate watch him as they eat.

"Did you actually make this?" Kate asks.

"Yes, I did. Don't think I know how to cook?" Gibbs responds.

Kate pretends to think about it before answering, "Nah."

"Well then I guess you don't want dessert." He smirks.

"What might that be?"

Gibbs smiles and looks her up and down, tosses the picnic basket out of the way, and leans in to kiss her. Kate eagerly wraps her arms around him as the kiss gets more passionate with each second that passes by. Her lips are so sweet, like a drug he can't get enough off. Soon, Kate's laying on the blanket and Gibbs is on top of her and starting to take off her skirt.

"What if someone sees us?" Kate asks realizing they are about to have sex in public.

"Trust me, Katie no one knows where we are."

"Are you sure?" Kate's nervous.

"I'm sure. You're so cute when you're nervous." Gibbs begins nipping on her ear lobe.

Kate pulls off Gibbs's shirt and in return Gibbs pulls off her skirt and snakes his hands up her back and ripping off her shirt.

"Those pants need to come off." Kate tells Gibbs as she lies beneath him in only a bra and panties. Kate unbuttons his jeans and he throws them into their growing pile of clothes.

"The rest needs to come off. I want to see your beautiful naked body." Kate blushes.

Their lips meet once again for another intense kiss. Kate begins stroking his cock. Gibbs moans at Kate's touch. Kate rubs the head of his cock hard before stopping. Gibbs groans and decides to tease her some more. He takes her breast into his mouth and sucks hard. His tongue swirls over her hard nipple. His hands run down her back and between her legs where he circles the outside of her wet pussy. Kate squirms beneath him, her eyes begging for more.

"Tell me what you want." He huskily tells her.

"I need more. I need you inside of me. I want your big hard cock thrusting inside of me."

"I don't know...are you wet enough?" He continues to tease her and she fiercely grabs his hand and slides his fingers through her slit. That was so hot Gibbs thinks.

Gibbs positions himself between Kate's legs and lets his cock rest against her folds for a moment before thrusting himself inside of her.

"Finally." Kate moans.

Their lips meet again Kate is the dominant one. Her tongue exploring his mouth. Gibbs thrusts into Kate . Their lips break apart and they gasp for air. Gibbs plants kisses on her neck.

"Harder, Jet." Kate begs.

"You feel so good."

Gibbs flips them over so, Kate can be on top. He knows that when she gets really aroused she likes being in control. Kate lowers herself directly above his cock and thrusts her hips forward, his cock is deep inside of her. Gibbs plays with her hard nipples. He sucks on one while stroking her other breast.

"Ohh...mmm" Kate moans.

Kate grabs his ass and traces circles on him before her hand snakes down towards his balls and massages them. Gibbs groans.

"Kate!"

"Like that?" She starts nipping on his ear.

"Oh god KATE!"

His warm seed shoots through Kate and she moans. Gibbs moves his hands to cup her ass. He traces the tattoo on her butt and proceeds to slip one hand between her legs. He rubs circles on her labia. Kate closes her eyes and moans, getting close to her climax. Gibbs runs a finger on her clit. He makes sure to put pressure on her swolling clit.

"JETHRO!" She screams as pussy tightens around him and she starts convulsing.

Gibbs watches her orgasm with pleasure. When she comes down from her climax he wraps his arm around her bare waist.

"I told you I'd finish what I started." Gibbs whispers into her ear.

"You..did." Kate pants.

Gibbs stares at the gorgeous naked woman next to him. Her hair all over her face and sweating she's still the most gorgeous woman he's ever seen.

"Want to go skinny dipping, Katie?" Gibbs asks her remembering the lake.

"If it means I get to see your very sexy body some more." Kate replies.

"Someone's extremely horny today."

"Heck yes." Kate admits.

Gibbs picks Kate up bridal style and heads towards the lake.

"Jethro, I swear if you drop me-" Kate starts to say when Gibbs drops her in the water.

Kate stands up shocked.

"This is even better than that wet t-shirt contest picture." Gibbs smiles.

"That was harsh, Jethro." Kate tells him as she pulls him deeper in the water. She wraps her arms around Gibbs and grinds her pussy against his cock.

"Sex in a lake. That'll be a first." He tells her.

"I'm so damn horny today."

"Yes you are and I don't mind a single bit."

Kate wrapped her legs around his waist as they kissed. They made love in the lake pleasuring one another until the sun started to set and by then they were both exhausted. They'd had four rounds of making love and both of them were fully satisfied for the rest of the day.

They layed on the picnic blanket watching the sunset. Kate was amazed by the beauty of this place.

"This is beautiful."

"You're more beautiful." Gibbs told her.

They got dressed and were ready to head home when Gibbs phone began to ring. They both looked at each other and groaned.

"Gibbs...be there as soon as we can." Gibbs told the caller.

"Guess we're changing in the car." Kate groaned.

"I'm gonna kill this guy." Gibbs muttered.

"The killer?"

"Who else? Should be a felony to interrupt me when I'm on a date with my wife." Gibbs grumbled.

Kate started laughing and her laughter was contagious as usual. The couple smiled, grateful that they got to spend the day as husband and wife rather than boss and subordinate.


End file.
